I loved you always
by LiveLaughLove9x5x
Summary: Reba has had a long day at work, but on her way home something happnes that will change her life for forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was pretty dark outside and deserted, when Reba had finished work and was walking home thinking to herself. _Ugh, I have to cook dinner, do_ _dishes, and laundry. I just wanna rest!_

She was in such deep thought that she barely noticed her surroundings. _The kids will probably want something too. Ugh, _sometimes_ it would be nice to unwind a little and just..._she was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt her body being pushed to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream as instinct, but a strong hand prevented her from doing so.

The unknown man put his hand to her mouth and said, "One word, you say one word, I promise you'll regret it!".

Her lip quivered in fright as the man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a nearby alley. He pushed her to the ground and her back hit the hard black concrete. The man climbed on top of her, his weight holding her down. He knew that she would scream and he was prepared and pulled out a roll of duck tape. He quickly pulled off a piece and threw the excess duck tape, causing it to roll out of the other end of the alley. He slapped the tape on to her mouth then he went for what he wanted. His hands immediately went for her blouse buttons to open the shirt. He didn't take the time to undo the buttons, instead just ripped her shirt open, causing the buttons to scatter all over the alley. He started to kiss her stomach while his hands roamed her body. He was determined to have his way with her.

--Meanwhile at Reba's house--

Cheyenne walked in the kitchen seeing her husband there and asked, "Van, how come I can always find you when it's time for dinner, but never when I'm cleaning?"

"Um, I'm just _so _busy cleaning because I want to make you happy." Van lied.

"Aww, sweetie." Cheyenne said leaning up to give him a peck.

"Speaking of dinner," Van started,"Cheyenne, what do you smell?" Van asked putting one arm around her shoulder and the other out to show what he was talking about.

"I don't smell anything." Cheyenne said confused.

"Exactly! Mrs. H usually has something for us by now." Van said.

"She isn't home yet?" Cheyenne asked pulling away from his arm.

"No, I've been waiting for her because I am starving!" said Van as he was searching the fridge.

"That's weird. Mom is always home. It's not like she has anything better to do." Cheyenne said.

"I tried calling her, but her cell phone is here." Van said pointing to the table in the living room.

" Van I'm worried about mom."

"Me too, but what are we going to do about it?" Van asked popping a grape into his mouth.

"We are going to go to her office." Cheyenne said to Van. "Kyra!" she called.

"What do you want?" Kyra asked coming down the stairs obviously annoyed.

"Can I ask you something?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yea, When it says lather, rinse, and repeat, you don't really do it." Kyra said with a smirk

"Well you could have told me that before I went through all those shampoo bottles!" Van said a little mad.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, but continued, "Will you watch Elizabeth and Jake while we look for Mom."

"Depends, What's my pay?" Kyra asked.

"5 dollars an hour."

"20." Kyra said

"10." Cheyenne shot back

"15 take it or leave it." Kyra demanded.

"Fine!" Cheyenne said pouting a little.

The door opened and in walked Brock. "Hey guys," he said casually, "what's going on?"

"Cheyenne and I are going to look for Mrs. H."

"She isn't home yet?"

"No, and I want food!" Van whined.

"Here," Brock said handing Van money, "take this and go out for pizza. I'll go look for Reba."

"Thank you! You're a good man!" Van called as everyone ran out the door for food.

Brock was driving to Reba's office when he saw a roll of duck tape come rolling out of an alley. Something told him to go down there and what he saw made his eyes grow red with anger. Brock drove the car to the spot where the man was attacking a woman. Brock got out of the car and yelled at the man. "What the hell are you doing?!". The man ran away as Brock said that, so he didn't get a chance to the face of this horrilble man.

"I'm sorry that happened m'am." Brock said turning to face the woman. His eyes grew wide as he realized the woman lying there, was his precious red-head.

"Reba!" Brock yelled as he rushed to her side. He soon realized he shouldn't of done that. When he did that he scared Reba which made her jump. He could see how bad she looked with her shirt torn open, scratches all over her, her hair messed up. Brock wanted to kill that man. Brock was going to kill that man.

"Reba, it's ok. It's me, Brock." She just looked at him. He was deciding whether or not to do what he was going to do next. He opened his arms and leaned close to her and held her in his arms. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but instead moved closer and buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Reba, come on let's go home." He took her hand and helped her up and put his jacket on her. They drove home and parked out front. Brock went to Reba's side of the car and helped her out. Reba was reluctant to go in the house, but Brock comforted her and said "Don't worry, your ok as long as I'm here."

They walked in the house and everyone was back from pizza.

"Mom, oh my gosh, are you ok?" Cheyenne asked running to her mother and giving her a big hug.

"What's wrong with her?" Van asked.

"I found her in an alley ." Brock started, " She hasn't said a word to me about what happened, in fact she hasn't said anything."

"Awwww, Mrs.H" Van said, " whoever did this to you, I'm gonna kick there a--"

"Van!" Cheyenne exclaimed before he could finish.

"Sorry I'll kick their behinds." That caused Reba to giggle.

Just then Barbra Jean came running through the back door screaming "REBA!" all Van, Cheyenne, and Brock could say was " Uh-Oh"

Barbra Jean ran to Reba, arms extended ready to give her "best friend' a huge bear hug. This made Reba hold on to Brock as tightly as she could.

"Barbra Jean, I think it's best if you leave Reba alone." Brock said.

"Why?" Barbra Jean asked. "

"She is in a very emotional state right now." said Van.

"Yeah and I think she has had enough 'excitement' for one day, you should let her rest." Cheyenne said. "I get the drift, tell me if anything and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong, call me." Barbra Jean said.

"BJ, I'm gonna stay the night here to make sure she is ok." Brock said.

"Ok, bye, love you." BJ said giving him a small peck.

"Ya bye." He thought about her last words _love you_. Did he really love her back? He walked Reba upstairs to her bedroom and watched her as she got under the sheets. Reba saw him and smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Brock was more than happy to accept. He loved the way she felt in his arms and wanted to stay there for forever.

He was disappointed when the hug ended. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was tempted to kiss her. He realized what he was doing and got up, said good night and left Reba's room, shut the door, and leaned against it thinking, again, about what BJ said _love you_. Did he?


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Dad." Cheyenne said.

"Hey Mr. H." Van's voice followed.

"Van. Cheyenne." was all that Brock said, obviously tired from the lack of sleep from him worrying about Reba." I've been too busy to notice until now, uh where's Kyra and Jake?" said Brock.

"Oh, Jake is at camp for a week and Kyra is always playing with her band somewhere." Cheyenne replied.

"That's good, I don't want them to be too worried about Reba."

Van said " I still can't believe someone would do that to Mrs. H, yea she's got a hot bod and a gorgeous face..."

"Van!" said Cheyenne," Remember me? Daughter of the woman you are talking about, not to mention your wife!" Cheyenne exclaimed causing Brock to chuckle.

"You know what I mean. I'm gonna kick that guys.." Van glanced at Cheyenne" behind. I feel really bad for Mrs. H."

"Me too. Hey Dad, has she woken up yet?" Cheyenne asked.

"You know what, let me go check." Brock went up the stairs and into Reba's room. He quietly went in, just in case she was still asleep. He saw her there sleeping like an angel. _'She looks so beautiful_,_ I just want to hold her in my arms one more time.'_-He caught himself thinking those thoughts again. _Why all of a sudden am I thinking like this? _

He snapped out of his thought when Reba started moving. "Morning Reba. " She just looked at him. Brock went over to her side and smiled looking into her mesmerizing blue eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Morning Brock." said Reba smiling.

"Oh my gosh, you spoke!" Brock said bringing her into a hug.

"Yea and now I'm regretting it." Reba groaned pulling away.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll live." said Reba.

"I'm gonna kill that guy who did that to you." Brock said angry.

"I have no idea who it was. I couldn't see because of the mask. Brock, I was so scared." Reba said with a tear forming in her eye. '_What am I doing? I can't cry in front of him. I have to be strong. I HAVE to be strong'_ Reba told her self as she wiped away the tear.

"I know." Brock said giving her another hug. He wanted to tell her something. He wanted to tell her something that he had to keep secret since the divorce. "Reba?" Brock said weakly.

"What?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

_I love you._"I...I uh, I'm glad you're ok." Brock said forcing a smile. He just couldn't say it. He already ruined too many things and he sure didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Thanks, me too." Reba said giving him a smile.

Brock stared into her eyes and moved closer to her not knowing what he was doing. Reba was a little uncomfortable under his gaze and looked at the floor. Brock was having a mental battle on whether or not he should do what he did next.

Reba felt Brock's fingers run down the side of her cheek. She looked up to face him and stared into his eyes. Her breath got caught as Brock held her chin and pulled her face to meet his until their lips met. He expected Reba to pull away, but to his surprise, she pulled him closer. The kiss became more passionate by the minute and soon Reba's arms were around his neck and Brock's around her slim waist. Everything was absolutely perfect for a minute. Reba snapped back in to reality when she felt Brock's hand going under her shirt. Brock obviously not wanting to stop, let out an annoyed groan.

"No" she managed to say. "We can't do this Brock. Your married." Reba said pushing him away.

"Reba, I never really loved BJ. I mean I love her as the mother of my child, but I never did or could _really _love her. I only married her because of Henry. Can't you see Reba? I loved you, love you, and _always_ will."

_I love you_, those were the words she always wanted to hear. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had always wanted to hear Brock say those beautiful words to her.

"Reba, I love you. Do you love me?" Brock asked. Did she after all the pain he had caused her by marrying BJ. Could she still love him?

"Uhhhh.. um... well... I..I.." Reba stuttered," I'm sorry Brock, no."

"What?" was all that Brock could get out. "I'm sorry by leading you on like that, I really think you should leave." Reba said.

"But.."

"No, just go, please," Reba said putting her hand in the air to silence him. Brock could see the sadness in her eyes and got up and left the room, glancing back at Reba one more time before shutting the door. When she heard footsteps go down the stairs, Reba started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" Cheyenne asked seeing her father coming down the stairs with a sad look on his face, "Oh my gosh is it Mom? Is she ok? Is.."

Brock interrupted her by saying "She's ok, back to her old self." a sad smile was forced onto his face. Brock went to the door and left gloomy and slowly.

Van who witnessed this whole event said to Cheyenne "I wonder what's bugging Mr.H."

"I know he said Mom is fine, but he looks so sad...Oh My Gosh!" Cheyenne exclaimed startling Van. " I think Dad is upset because when Mom was still in shock from what happened to her, she only trusted him and he felt like he was protecting her, now that she's ok she doesn't need him to be there anymore!" Cheyenne said to Van. Van, pretending to understand everything Cheyenne was saying, nodded occasionally.

Cheyenne noticing that her Husband wasn't following exclaimed, "Dad is still in love with Mom!"

"Woah, do you really think so?" Van asked.

"Of course! We got to get them back together! But how?"

Van interrupted Cheyenne by saying, "What about Barbra Jean?"

"What about her?" asked Cheyenne.

"Isn't she kind of, oh I don't know your Dad's wife! Don't you think she's going to mind two people trying to get her husband hooked up with another woman, not to mention his first wife?!" Van exclaimed.

" Oh Van, you are so lucky to have me as your wife, I mean who else would explain things to you? BJ told me a few days ago that she and Dad were getting divorced. She said they were drifting away from each other and she didn't want to work out their marriage. She said it was time to meet new people."

" So she wouldn't mind if Mr.H went out with Reba?"

"No, in fact I think she would be happy."

"So what are we going to do?" Van asked

"We could..." Cheyenne started as she whispered her plan into Van's ear. "Whoa, you think it will work?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course it will work, Van. I mean _I _thought of it." Cheyenne said,"We are going to need Barbra Jean's help."

--A few days later--

"So let me get this straight. You want me to tell Brock that there's an emergency with Reba, so he'll go over there and while I'm doing this, you lock your Mom in your room. The once he's there, he goes into your room and you lock him in there too...right?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Yeah, is that ok with you?" Cheyenne asked.

"Of course! I would like to see them together again." said Barbra Jean.

"One more thing, can you help me set the mood?" asked Cheyenne biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a sec!" Barbra Jean said happily as she hung up.

--23 second later--

"Ok I'm here." Barbra Jean said as she burst through the front door.

"Ok good. Mom shouldn't be home for 3 hours, so we have plenty of time. Come with me!" Cheyenne said as she pulled Barbra Jean up to her old room.

"It's a good thing all of my stuff is out of here, so there's only a bed, dresser, oh and a bathroom in here. Speaking of, I'll be right back!" Cheyenne said running to relieve herself.

"Ok, let's start." Cheyenne said. She pulled out a white table cloth and covered the small round table that was going to be used for Brock and Reba to eat at. Barbra Jean brought up two wine glasses, two plates, and a wine bottle from the kitchen. She made sure to not bring up silverwear. Red rose petals covered the bed Cheyenne hoped they would use. Barbra Jean lit the candles that were aligned beautifully on the shelves and she turned the radio on so it played sweet, romantic music. They took a step back so they could look at their masterpiece.

"It's perfect!" They both squealed.

"Ok, so just call me when it's time for me to do my part of the plan." Barbra Jean said leaving the house. Now it was time for Van to learn his part of this scheme.

"Ok Van, this is where I need your help."Cheyenne said, "When Dad rushes over here and comes in through the back door, you'll be in the kitchen 'cooking' some mashed potatoes. When you see him, you'll take the spoon you were 'cooking' with and fling the mashed potatoes on him. Once your done getting him dirty get him upstairs to our old room and lock him in there. I"ll take care of Mom. OK?"

"Ummm, ok. I don't see why we need to get them dirty though."Van said.

"We need to get them dirty so that when they are locked in the room they will want to take showers. I laid out a sexy, short, turquoise night dress for Mom and boxers for Dad. They won't have any other clothes to change into after the shower and I doubt they'll put on their dirty clothes, so they will change into the ones I laid will take off from there." Cheyenne said.

"Genius! I'll get him real dirty, don't worry. So when does this start?" Van asked.

"It starts when Mom gets home from work." Cheyenne said with a smile.

Reba came into her house after a long day of was tired and hungry."Mom! Can you come upstairs for a minute?" Cheyenne called.

"What for?" Reba asked annoyed.

"Well, I was kind of helping you paint your upstairs hallway.."Cheyenne started.

"Cheyenne! I wasn't even painting the hallway! I'm on my way up!"Reba said even more annoyed.

When Cheyenne saw Reba coming up the stairs, she jerked the bucket forward, so all of the paint once inside of the bucket, was now all over Reba. Don't worry she covered everything in the hallway.

"Cheyenne!" Reba shouted.

"I'm so sorry Mom. Here come in here." Cheyenne led her Mom into her old room.

"What were you thinking?!" Reba said flaring.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry." Cheyenne said backing up towards the door.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take for me to get this out of my hair?!" Reba said looking up expecting to see her face only to see the door being closed

"Cheyenne, what are you doing?!" Reba said pounding on the door, she didn't even worry about the paint anymore, she just wanted to get out of the room.

"Hello? It's a go!" Cheyenne said into her cell phone as she smiled to herself.

"Oh my gosh! Brock there's an accident with Reba!" Barbra Jean yelled. Brock ran out of the door as fast as he could and Barbra Jean stood there smiling.

Brock ran through the back door as expected. "Where's Reba.."was all Brock could get out before van started flinging slop at him, "Stop! It's me Brock!" Van didn't stop flinging. Brock was almost completely covered in slop by the time finished flinging. "Van!" Brock yelled.

"Sorry Mr.H,I thought you were a burglar." Van said.

"What about when I said 'Stop it's me Brock'?"

"You never know, there could have been a burglar named Brock." Van answered,"Come on Mr.H, I'll help you get cleaned up." Van led Brock to his old room, once at the door way, unlocked the door and pushed Brock in and locked it behind him.

"Van what are you doing?!" Brock yelled.

"It's for you own good!" Van yelled before dashing away.

"Hello, Brock" Came a voice from the room. Brock spun around to see Reba covered in blue paint.

He chuckled," Reba, what happened to you?".

"What happened to me? I think the better question is what happened to you. You look like some ones puke came to life, life size."Reba laughed, "Oh, and I call dibs on the shower first." Reba said darting to the bathroom.

"Aren't you done in there yet?" Brock asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm not coming out!" Reba said firmly.

"Why not?" Brock said moving to the bathroom door.

"Because I look hideous!"

"Well your gonna have to come out because I need to take a shower. I don't want to stay here all night feeling like a human side dish." Brock chuckled.

"Fine!" Reba said leaving the bathroom in a short, laced, turquoise, low cut night dress.

_'She looks hot in that.'_ Brock thought.

"Don't say anything Brock, this is the only clean clothes I could find in here." Brock looked her up and down,"Just go take your shower Brock."

After his shower he walked out in boxers, so Reba could see his chest. _Man, he's been working out, he looks good._

"I'm hungry, let's eat."Brock said motioning for them to sit at the table.

"So, how did they get you up here?" Reba asked taking a sip of wine.

"They told me there was an emergency with you and when I got here, Van started flinging mashed potatoes all over me, then he led me in here. How about you?" Brock asked getting up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well when I got home from work, Cheyenne called from upstairs to say she was helping me paint the hallway, which I wasn't even painting. So when I got up there, she dumped the whole bucket of paint on me and brought me in here and now I'm locked in here." Reba said motioning to the room while she went and sat next to him.

Reba could feel Brock looking at her and looked up to catch his gaze and unconsciously moved closer. Soon their lips were only centimeters apart, until Brock closed the gap by putting his lips to hers. The kiss became intense quickly. Brock pulled Reba as close as he could, his hands going from her back to her behind. Reba's hands went to lift up his shirt while his unbuttoned her blouse. He kissed her neck and gently pushed her backwards causing her to lay down on the bed. He gave her kisses all down her stomach and Reba moaned in pleasure. She lifted her back up a little so she could get her bra unhooked. They let their love consume each other that night. That night they felt the world was exactly where it was supposed to be. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Van and Cheyenne tip toed quietly to their old room and listened for any noise."It's pretty quiet in there," Van said, "I wonder what they are doing."

Cheyenne quietly turned the doorknob and slipped into the room as Van followed. "Awww, that's so in each other's arms. So sweet!" Cheyenne whispered.

"What do you think happened in there?" Cheyenne asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to know!" Van said looking disgusted.

"Let's go and come back in an hour to let them out." Cheyenne said rolling her eyes.

"Ok."

Reba awoke a few minutes after Cheyenne and Van left. "Brock?" She asked sllepily.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Was last night a dream?" She asked looking around to take in her surroundings.

"If it was a dream would I be able to do this?" Brock asked giving her a passionate kiss.

Reba smiled against his and said, "No, this is much better than any dream."

"Good." Brock said smiling as he pulled her close to cuddle.

"Brock, I want to thank you for helping me. You know, after the incident." Reba said.

"It's no problem. I just don't like to see you hurt." Brock said.

Reba stood up. "Oh yeah, I could totally tell you didn't like to see me hurt when you went off and got you dental hygienist pregnant!" Reba said her anger rising.

"Reba!I..." Brock tried to get out,but was cut off by Reba.

"You what?! You don't want to see me get hurt by _other_ people, but it's just fine for you to hurt me! Isn't it?!"

"Reba..."

"No Brock I don't want to hear it! Just go!" Reba shouted.

"And where exactly do you want me to go?! In case you forgot we are locked in this room!" Brock shouted

"Uhhhhhhh! Go sit over there then. Away from me." Reba said pointing to the opposite side of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Brock got up and sat down where she pointed and just stared at Reba lying face down in the bed, crying. He hated to see her like this.

Brock got up and sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Reba's back." Reba I'm sorry. So very sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better." Brock said looking at the sobbing Reba, "Guess that didn't work. You know I'm not good with this whole talking thing. And.."

"Brock don't apologize I have been awfully moody lately and I'm sorry for going off on you like that. It's just...I don't know... I guess..Oh, I don't know." Reba said looking up at Brock her eyes puffy from crying,"With the whole rape thing I haven't been in the best mood lately, anyways, I'm sorry."

"It's ok you have every right to be upset. What happened to you was horrible." Brock said taking her into a hug.

"Brock, to answer your question, yes I do love you." She said looking up into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Brock didn't say another word. He just pulled her into a heated kiss only to be interrupted by Cheyenne.

"Hey Mom and Dad." Cheyenne said peeking her head through the doorway. Reba only glared at her daughter. "Listen, I made breakfast, so you can come down whenever."

"Oh, so _now _I have the option to leave." Reba said rolling her eyes.

Brock chuckled to himself, "Cheyenne is cooking?"

"Don't worry, I'll make pancakes when she leaves." Reba said with a smile as she left the room to go to the kitchen.

"How was your night?" Cheyenne asked laying out plates for everyone.

"Terrible", Reba said causing Brock to turn his smile into a confused face, "So I have come up with a few options for your punishment..." Before Reba could finish Cheyenne was out the door.

"You don't really think that last night was terrible do you?" Brock asked a little upset.

"Of course not." Reba said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss.

"Reba, I love you." Brock said when the kiss was done, but he was still holding onto her waist.

"I love you too."

"Will you give me another chance?" Brock asked.

"Well, I don't know. You hurt me bad.."Reba started.

"I know and I want to prove to you that that was the biggest mistake of my life. I want to show you I will never do it again. I can't lose you." Brock said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"It's going to take time, but if you really show me that you won't ever do it. I will gladly give you another chance." Reba said causing Brock to show a big smile.

"I would wait forever for you." Brock said pulling her into a kiss.

"Kids, you can come out now." Reba said laughing as her children and Barbra Jean emerged from all corners of the house. Finally after a long wait, Reba's life was how it was supposed to be. Everything was perfect to her and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Because _this_ is her world.


End file.
